


Gabriel and Sam's Soul

by TyrannoVox



Series: Gotta Be Somebody [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s02e22 All Hell Breaks Loose, First half of, Gabriel doesn't follow the rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7842436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrannoVox/pseuds/TyrannoVox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel couldn’t let the reaper take Sam’s soul, not now. What kind of Guardian Angel would he be?</p><p>(VERY VERY SHORT PART)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gabriel and Sam's Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Not much to say about this one, so, hope you all enjoy!

“Ya know Sammers, Your lucky I have such a soft spot for ya.” Gabriel stated as he held the tainted soul in his hands. “You're lucky I’m not still aligned with the big dadio upstairs, or else I’d be in big trouble.”

 

The soul seemed to pulse in response, making Gabriel sigh. He knew what would happen if his father or any of the angels would know what he had done, but he couldn’t help it. He was supposed to protect this tainted soul though, protect it with a fierce determination. 

 

“Your brother is going to do something stupid to get you back. He can’t live without his little brother, so don’t give him too much hell.” Gabriel caressed the soul before pulling his hands away from it. A few minutes later, a flash, causing Gabriel to shut his eyes. When he opened them, the soul was gone.

  
“Good luck Sameo, you’re gonna need it.”


End file.
